The Mystic (Character)
Mystic (Character)/Light|Light Form Mystic (Character)/Water|Water Form Mystic (Character)/Darkness|Darkness Form Mystic (Character)/Fire|Fire Form Mystic (Character)/Nature|Nature Form Plot At some point, Master Tiera tried to get control over the Fire Mystic after he had repaired her Gauntlet only for him to put her into a cursed mana-dampening armor. When Raiden Pierce-Okamoto seeked out the Fire Mystic in his quest to find a spell that can separate Ken Okamoto from Humonculon in Quest In Fire, he mistook Master Tiera (whose identity he did not know of at the time) for the Fire Mystic until she directed him to the Fire Mystic who resided in Black-Ridge Volcano. Upon learning the truth about Master Tiera, Raiden denied Master Tiera's offer to control the Fire Mystic and was granted the Spell of Absolute Incineration which he used to repel Skycrusher's forces. Upon proving to the Duel Masters that the Mystics do exist by presenting them with the scroll that told about the Spell of Absolute Incineration, Raiden plans to find the other four so that he may one day come across the spell that would separate his father from Humonculon. In Into the Void, Ray entered the Cloak of Dark Illusion and heard the Fire Mystic's voice. The Mystic, now in Darkness form, advised that Ray must either resist or succumb to the Darkness. Ray ends up resisting which resulted in him learning the Spell of Absolute Darkness. In Forest for the Trees, Ray and Tatsurion are ensnared by the vines of the trees as the Nature Mystic speaks through it. The Nature Mystic teaches Ray the Spell of Swift Regeneration. Afterwards, the Mystic states that Raiden's "test" is yet to come. In Bargain, Ray and Tatsurion the Unchained find the Water Mystic in the frozen parts of the Water Civilization. The Water Mystic questions Ray's actions when it comes to helping his father. The Water Mystic then gives Ray the spell and will detail the info on how to use the spell and when to use it. In The Evolution Will Not Be Televised, Sasha takes Raiden to the Light Mystic who states that he can't give Raiden the Spell of Radiant Purification yet and that it must be used at the right time. The Light Mystic arrives with Raiden on The Choten's ship (which the latter knew was going to happen) and has captured it so that the Mystic can serve as his ultimate battery in his goal to take over both worlds. After Roaming Bloodmane did a mutual banish on Squillace Scourge, Ray and Tatsurion the Unchained freed the Light Mystic who vowed that the Choten's evil will be punished. After The Choten gets away with Humonculon, The Light Mystic states that the Spell of Radiant Purification can only be used once. The Mystic splits into its five forms so that Ray's friends can redirect the respective spell towards Ray so that the Spell of Radiant Purification can be casted and the creatures can be returned to their side of the Veil. With the wisdom of the Mystic stating that the power is within him, Raiden was able to restore Ken and Humonculon to normal. Spells * Spell of Radiant Purification * Spell of Liquid Compulsion * Spell of Absolute Darkness * Spell of Absolute Incineration * Spell of Swift Regeneration Card Representations * The Mystic of Water * The Mystic of Fire * The Mystic of Nature Trivia * The Mystic is the first creature shown to be able to use spells. * The Mystic is the first creature to be from all of the five civilizations. Gallery Light Mystic.png|Mystic in the form of the Light Mystic in The Evolution Will Not Be Televised. Water Mystic.png|Mystic in the form of the Water Mystic in Bargain Mystic Into the Void.png|Mystic in the form of the Darkness Mystic in Into the Void speaking to Ray. Mystic Quest in Fire.png|Mystic in the form of the Fire Mystic in Quest in Fire Mystic Forest for the Trees.png|Mystic in the form of the Nature Mystic in Forest for the Trees teaching Ray the Spell of Swift Regeneration. The Five Mystics.png|The Five Mystics Category:Character